Remember Me
by blondenhot
Summary: Tommy and Jude have been dating heavily for 2 years...until one night, its all swept away from them. When they become concious again, all they remember is the first time they met. Can they salvage it all? Inspired by Jude Quincy.


"Remember Me" 

By:Blondenhot :)

Chapter 1: Triumph and Tragedy

As I watched him from across the candle-lit table, I realized I couldn't be any more blessed, coouldn't get any luckier than what I was right now, right here. I was sitting here in a gorgeaus gown, across from the angel of my nightmares, the man of my dreams, my most treasured possesion. And tonight, as the stars twinkled up above us and the moon poured all its glitter and shine over us, was our two-year-anniversary.

It was the night after my 19th birthday when he had asked me to join him on a date. We still weren't talking on my 18th, seeing as how as soon as he had come back from Montana he had excused the whole subject, left me in the dark, and pretended it had never happened. It was hard to resist him though. His charm overwhelmed me, provoked me. He took the plunge finally, jumping head first into something we both new was bound to happen sooner or later.

And god knows, I said yes after the first syllable escaped from his plump lips. I had been in love with Tom for as long as I had known him...I had just been waiting for him to make the first move. And he had. Now, two years later, we were so enthralled in each other, it was hard to imagine those days when we hadn't been together. But I still did. Still remembered all the times he had hurt me...all the times he had taken my heart in his hands and squeezed as hard as he could, crushing my heart with his palms and then throwing it down and letting it slowly start to mend itself.

I remember the first time we had had sex. It had been our one year anniversay. Yes, Tom had been able to keep it in his pants for a year and I was able to not jump his bones for the time being. But on our one year anniversary, Tom had rented out a yacht for us to spend the night on. He had packed it with red tulip and rose blossoms, had dozens of bottles of champagne and wine chilled, and at least a hundred boxes full of different types of chocolates. He had told me that this was to make up for all the pain he had ever caused me, any of the trauma he had evoked on me.

But even now after all this time, he's never told me that he loves me.

I'm still waiting for those words, still waiting to hear him say that I was the one he wanted to wake up to every morning. That I was the one who was could hold him and have him til death do us part. And yet, he still hadn't said it after all these nights of sleeping together, and dining together. Of loving each other. Maybe he's scared. Maybe he doesn't want to hurt me again. Maybe he's a weenie. : )

I remember waking up on the yacht the next morning, to his strong arms wrapped around my waist, and his chin rested on my shoulder. I never wanted to move from the place I was at right then. I was fascinated by the way it tickled my neck when he breathed and the way he managed to smell so good after the sweaty night we had indulged in.

A hand moved to cup my right cheek bringing me back to the present, and I smiled at my lover.

"So...you ready to go?...Jude?" Tom said, smirking that famous smirk of his of course, at my incoherent state. I snapped back into the future, smiling back at him a smile that was full of pure pleasure.

"Of course." I marveled at what we would go home and do--wondered if this year would be anything like last year. By twenty minutes later, after Tom had paid, and we both had signed about three more autographs, we were strolling out of the fancy french restaurant, hand in hand, towards the viper.

As we got to the passenger door, before he opened it, he had my back against the plate glass window, and his tongue gently pushed its way in through my lips, massaging my tongue and spots I never even knew existed inside of my lips.

When he pulled away, he smiled down at me, a look glowing in his eyes I hadn't seen before. It wasn't lust or want. It was more like a need. For a second there, I thought he was finally going to say it. Even though we had been dating for the longest time, we were both still in the dark about how he felt. Or at least I was. I knew that he loved me. But was he in love with me?

I think we were both unsure about that answer.

I watched as his eyes changed, and they went back to the mysterious blue shade they usually were. He was still smiling, though it was obvious to see he had rethought whatever he was about to say or do.

"Could you move so I could open the door for you Ms. Harrison?" He said as we both let out a lite hearted chuckle at the awkward joke as I stepped put of the way and allowed him to play chauffer and me to play the innocent rockstar.

When we were both situated, he started the ignition, and the radio burst into an old love song by the Carpenters. The blue beauty slowly pulled out of its parking spot and started its descent towards the apartment we shared.

My left hand was resting on the arm rest, and before we had even made it out of the parking lot, I felt his warm smooth hand glide effortlessly into mine. I smiled as I turned my head to look at him.

I was content.

As I turned my head back towards the street where the light was green on our side, I saw two headlights barreling straight towards us. My head was reeling, and my stomach churned.

"Watch out!" was all I had time to scream out before I felt like I had been hit by a fat man about the size of Pluto.

And then it all went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody! I am so sorry its taken me so long to post something on here! Please forgive me! This is a new beginning for me...a story inspired and thought of by Jude Quincy. She's so wonderful and in the future she might start writing in this story and another we are thinking of. Or maybe not...so review and tell us what you think! I love you all and have missed this terribly. Sincerely, Caroline


End file.
